1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cooking wok, more particularly to an electric wok which uses a high temperature induction coil for cooking purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cook a food using a conventional wok, the wok must first be put on an electric or a gas stove. In such a situation, the bottom surface of the wok is only 2 mm from the electric stove, putting the bottom surface of the wok in close contact with the stove. Once the distance between the stove and the bottom surface of the wok is altered, the wok's cooking power will decrease 1% from the initial cooking power.